


Disobedient

by lowkeypet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Disobeying Orders, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Partying, Punishment, S&M, Sub Tony Stark, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, kinda AU kinda not just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeypet/pseuds/lowkeypet
Summary: “You saw it on twitter” Steve repeated in disbelief “You saw a house party on the internet and thought it was a good idea to go without informing anyone and when you saw Bucky there you thought hiding from him was a good idea”“Well technically we didn't hide per se...we sorta went where he wasn't”Tony disobeys. Steve isnt happy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _this is my first fic although i have been reading fanfic on here for a long while. I like this pairing and wanted to see more of it so i'm contributing, i'm not sure where i'm going with this but if you guys like it i might continue it. All mistakes are mine._  
>  \--  
> Enjoy  
> \---------

“It was a mistake I swear. I drunk too much I didn't know there was alcohol in the punch”

Even as the words left his lips he realized the hole he’d dug for himself. He wasn't supposed to be drinking alcohol, or go anywhere without letting Steve know for that matter. That was the deal and he’d broken it. He slid onto his knees thankful for the plush carpet and bowed his head. It was for his own good. They'd decided on the rules because he’d asked for help with his drinking problem and that was the solution they agreed on. Steve was strict but he was also fair and expected his rules to be obeyed. They weren't impossible ones, just ones meant to help Tony and keep him safe but even that he couldn't listen and obey.

He kept perfectly still, head bowed, missing Steve’’s raised eyebrow as he leaned against the counter with his hips, folding his hands.

“I will not repeat the question” 

Tony chewed on his lower lip, let out a sigh then started talking.  
“So you’re telling me you and the other subs decided to sneak out to a party organized by doms you didn't know, without seeing the need to let anyone know where you were and if you were safe, where you ended up drinking spiked punch and barely making it home in one piece ” 

“No it's not…”

“THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT ANTHONY” Steve boomed, slamming a palm on the counter 

“I’m sorry” Tony whispered

“Whose idea was it” 

“Steve I-”

“Whose idea was it Tony”

“Mine” “ Steve listen I-”

He put up his hand, effectively ending whatever Tony was about to say

“How did you know about it”

“I saw it on twitter and thought it’d be fun” 

“You saw it on twitter” Steve repeated in disbelief “You saw a house party on the internet and thought it was a good idea to go without informing anyone and when you saw Bucky there you thought hiding from him was a good idea”

Tony bowed his head, feeling shame wash over him. He'd hoped Steve had forgotten about that tiny detail. He didn't even want to imagine the trouble that alone was going to get him into. Apparently Bucky had been at the party because he was friends with a few of the doms who were hosting it. It was he who’d finally caught up to the subs, believing Tony when he said they had permission to be there before he saw his own boy with them. He’d called a car immediately, the only sign of his anger being the whirring of his metal arm as he clenched and unclenched it.

“Well technically we didn't hide per se...we sorta went where he wasn't” 

The furious look on Steve’s face shut him up immediately. His big mouth just kept getting him deeper and deeper into that hole. 

“Please Steve I wasn't thinking I’m sorry”

“Obviously” “Strip” 

“Steve I-” 

He didn't continue the sentence. The look on Steve’s face was enough to spur him into action. Tony rose to his feet and with trembling hands pulled his AC/DC T-shirt off. He stopped for a brief moment when he got to his jeans, looking up at Steve.

“All of it” 

He unzipped his jeans pulling them and his boxers down in one go. He shivered in apprehension, folding his clothes and going back to his knees.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got cut off from the rest of society and couldn't write anything but I'm back. Thanks for reading and all the comments and love. It means a lot. I know a lot of people are expecting some smut but I dont like reading it and i dont think i can write it very well so I'm not sure if I will in this fic. here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it.

His view of the plush carpet was interrupted by Steve’s bare toes, He suppressed a shiver, a little apprehensive with Steve so close. He knew he wouldn't be harmed, he knew he was safe but he also knew he was in for enough pain to remind him of his place and responsibilities.  
He felt a hand in his hair, stiffened and then slowly leaned into the caress. It felt nice and for a moment he forgot why he was in this position in the first place. Maybe Steve had changed his mind and decided a firm talking to was all he needed. He started to drift, soothed by the hand scratching his scalp gently, letting his thoughts carry him away, fantasizing about all the endless possibilities and ways the day would end without any pain or tears on his part.  
Steve seemed to have noticed and tightened his grip, bringing him back into the moment. 

“Come” He said, even as he turned to walk away, heading to the couch and pulling his sub along by his hair. Tony was bent at an awkward angle, holding on to Steve's wrists and keeping his hands there, not daring to try to get him to move his hand from his hair or even loosen his grip. He’d made several bad decisions in the past few days, toed and pirouetted on a lot of lines but this was one line he would not cross, at least not today with how Steve was upset with him.  
And he knew Steve was very upset because he was not speaking. A speaking Steve meant there would be some kind of mercy, a chance to plead and beg his way out of punishment and into more pleasurable activities, a speaking Steve meant a forgiving Steve.  
Steve was silent.  
The journey to the couch was not normally a long one but today it felt even shorter. He knew what was going to happen when he got there and he was dreading it with every step that brought him closer to it.  
Steve did not immediately sit when they got there, but rather allowed Tony to straighten up and then pulled his hair back, bending his neck and forcing the sub to look up at him. Tony’s much smaller hands were still on his and he allowed it, the sub liked to be grounded by touch and while he was going to light that ass up and remind him not to do something so dangerous and idiotic ever again, he was not so uncaring as to deny him what little comfort he could find in the face of his impending doom.  
“You know what’s going to happen”  
“Yes Sir”, Tony whispered.  
Sir. It seemed he had begun to remember his place and who Steve was already but while he was pleased, it was not going to change the course of the day.  
There were several times he let Tony get away with little things because he begged so prettily and they were not significant to warrant any punishment beyond a talking to or a slight tap on his rump.  
Today was not one of those days. Tony had put himself and others at risk and had disrespected and lied to another Dom, one who occasionally played with them and was essentially Tony’s other dom and Steve was not happy.  
“Do you understand why you’re getting punished?”  
“Please Sir I-”  
He tightened his grip some more, silently waiting.  
“Yes Sir, I do” Tony let out, wincing a little even as he lowered his eyes “I lied and put myself and others in harm's way.  
The hand in his hair wasn't letting up and wincing, Tony continued  
“I also drunk alcohol and disrespected Bucky”  
The hand in his hair softened and Tony let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.  
“Get the cane”  
Tony looked up so quickly Steve was sure he’d given himself whiplash  
“The cane?” he whispered, unconsciously turning to look at the couch “but I thought…”  
“Yes the cane. Don't waste my time” Steve growled, letting go of Tony’s hair.  
He quickly retrieved it from its place with the other toys, his hand shaking a little when he handed it over to his dom.  
“ Twenty lashes of the cane, there's no need to count”  
The clipped words and impassive tone made Tony feel even more guilty, Steve was truly disappointed in him.  
He braced himself against the wall, arms slightly above him and legs spread, giving him a slight lean forward, forcing his ass outwards. This was going to hurt!  
The first lash fell without warning and Tony gasped. It was not a heavy blow but where it landed, right above his butt, doubled the pain. He felt the sharpness in his heart and even though it would do nothing to ease the pain, he leaned forward on the balls of his feet, breathing deep and doing his most not to turn and bolt.  
The next blow went lower, a thin stripe on his exposed ass. The fifth brought tears to his eyes, by the tenth he was crying and begging, making promises of good behaviour around his tears that threatened to choke him.  
The lashes stopped for a moment, a momentary respite giving him a chance to compose himself for the rest. Through it all Steve never spoke. He hated having to punish Tony and rarely spoke during it.  
The last blow fell but Tony didn't move from his position, sobbing softly, his head hanging between his arms, tears falling to the ground.  
“I wish I could tell you this was the end of your punishment but we both know it isn't”  
Tony nodded, he knew what came next.


End file.
